pontragoliafandomcom-20200214-history
Ugreem
Ugreem [U-g.r.Í.m] is a sport played in many parts of Rookotley, Crey and even Túrisir. It involves rolling a roughly ovoid wooden object called an urrotluthr into one of a series of shallow pits. Game Standard game The aim of ugreem is to roll the urrotluthr along the pitch into the highest-scoring pit. Should the urrotluthr not fall into a pit for whatever reason, no points are scored. The score associated with the pits is determined by their position (pits which are further away and either central or far to the side tend to give higher points) and the size of the pits (a smaller pit is harder to hit and so more points are awarded for hitting them). The pits are only large enough to accomodate a single urrotluthr. In a player's turn, they may roll six urrotluthrs at any time in any direction except behind themselves. As such, multiple urrotluthrs may be rolling at any one time. Once all six of the urrotluthrs have come to a stop, the player's score is counted up and the small wooden ovoids are retrieved for the next player to roll. Once each player has had a turn, a short interval is had in which the players may place down small stone slabs, called rors. Each player is given three rors and may only move their own. They can only be put down within an area in front of the pits. Players can only move their own rors. These rors act as obstacles which obstruct the urrotluthrs to both players. This interval lasts for about 4 minutes and 22 seconds (3 yemnati). After this, the players take their turns again. One round lasts for three turns (and two intervals), with a match lasting for four rounds. After this, the total number of points is calculated for each player and the player with the highest score is deemed the winner. In the extremely rare event of a tie, both players are allowed to roll the urrotluthr only once, with no obstacles in play. The player who scores the most on their deciding roll wins. Ugreem nmarurl Ugreem nmarurl is a variation on the sport of ugreem in which the score is determined solely by the number of pits into which a player rolls their urrotluthrs. The number of points normally awarded for each individual pit is irrelevant, as one point is awarded for each pit containing an urrotluthr. Additional points are awarded for scoring in pits to produce a certain pattern, for example scoring in all of the pits on one row. Pitch The game is played on a rectangular area of hard, smooth ground. In some places this is merely baked, hard mud whilst in other areas clay, wood or even stone is used. These pitches tend to be anywhere between 8 and 30 metres long and between 5 and 12 metres wide, depending on the location and level of proffessionalism. A proffessional pitch is generally 24 metres long and 6 metres wide. The entire pitch is surrounded by a stone wall around a foot high. This pitch is divided into three sections, seperated by painted-on white lines. The first section is the shortest, only 4 metres long. It is from here that the players roll. If a player's urrotluthr does not hit the ground within this section, the roll is void and the urrotluthr is removed for that turn. The second section is the longest, at around 13 metres. This is the area in whcih rors can be placed. The last section contains the pits and is 7 metres long. At the end of this lies a trough. Any urrotluthrs which fall into this trough can not be used by the player which rolled them into it in the next round (thus the phrase "olsunut nmemeso" which translates to "in the trough" and describes when something is temporarily out of use). The pits are round, 20 to 30 centimetres deep and approximately the same in diameter. They are arranged as an arc of four bedning towards the back ofthe pitch, with an arc of three behind. At the back, there is a pit to each side of the pitch and a final central pit. This back-most row of three is arranged in a straight but spaced-out line. Equipment Urrotluthr An urrotluthr is roughly pill-shaped, with pointed ends. The points are designed to catch on the boundary stonework so that if an urrotluthr does hit the boundary, it is likely to spin and stop. Urrotluthrs are 23 centimetres from point to point and 8 centimetres in diameter. Urrotluthrs are often ornately carved, although in professional competition they must weigh a set amount. Ror A ror is a rectangular stone slab. It is only some 3 centimetres deep, with a length of 18 centimetres and a width of 9 centimetres. They are fitted with a handle on the top used not only for lifting and placing them but also for attaching a label indicating a team, so that it is clear which rors are whose.